


Seré tú último recuerdo.

by Esmecadelez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Suspenso, Terror, oneshotterror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmecadelez/pseuds/Esmecadelez
Summary: Un incendio comienza con una chispa...un infierno se rige por un demonio.OS original, se prohíbe su reproducción o adaptación.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Seré tú último recuerdo.

Por los pasillos del colegio ingresaba, la maestra Castillo, cargando sus materiales educativos. Al tiempo que la campana del colegio se escucha por todo el lugar, ella entra a su salón.

Los escolares, se apresuran a guardar sus artilugios de entretenimiento, por temor a que la maestra se los confisque. La docente de melena corta y color azabache; se coloca frente al escritorio y saluda, con entusiasmo a sus estudiantes.

—¡Buenos días jóvenes!

—Buenos días, maestra Castillo—, responden los educandos.

—Iniciaremos como siempre, relatando de forma breve, el fin de semana de cada uno. Aguilar Roberto, por favor póngase de pie y comience.

El mencionado acata la indicación.

—Bueno...pues...este—, los nervios traicionan al apuesto adolescente, pasa su mano derecha, sobre sus castaños cabellos, desordenándolos un poco.

—¡Para ayer! —Se burló una de sus compañeras, sentada al fondo del salón. El resto de la clase estalla a carcajadas.

—¡Silencio todos! —. Ordeno la maestra; los estudiantes callaron—Margarita, por favor, discúlpate con tu compañero—La aludida bufó molesta; pero al final cedió al mandató.

El orden regresó al aula y la docente solicitó a Roberto, continuar con el ejercicio. El joven dio una mirada desafiante a su compañera, y ella sonrió con suficiencia sobrada—Margarita en ocasiones, era la oveja negra de la clase—restando importancia al gesto de ella, él terminó el relato y tomó asiento.

La maestra continua la actividad, con los demás alumnos. Al finalizar, pidió que sacaran su libro de literatura.

La docente Castillo había ideado, ese pequeño ejercicio matutino, para practicarlo con los alumnos, cada lunes al inicio de la jornada. Con ello los estudiantes conocían un poco, sobre la vida de sus compañeros y la convivencia era amena, uno que otro problema, el cual se solucionaba en el acto.

La vista de la docente se centra en las ventanas del salón, donde se aprecian las montañas a lo lejos. Unas nubes grises entre asoman por el monte, anunciando una pronta tormenta.

«Debí ayudarla cuando pude...las cosas serian diferentes ahora»

Vivir con la culpa, no era fácil.

La maestra suspiró y se dispuso a comenzar la clase.

6 meses antes.

Karla daba pasos sosegados, en las calles del suburbio donde vive. A la orilla de la pavimentada, hay unos cafetales abandonados, los cuales brindan un clima fresco, en el lugar.

Y ese día en particular, un viento frio inundaba el ambiente, la joven de cabello negro, se abrazaba a sí misma en busca de calor. Pues salió temprano de su casa, olvidando su chaqueta del colegio.

«Papá llegó borracho otra vez»

Los insultos de su padre— la noche anterior—martillaban su cabeza, su madre—luego de mucho tiempo—había tratado de defenderla, fallando en el intento.

«¿Por qué siguen juntos?

¿Por amor?

¡Imposible!¡ Cuando el alcohol entró por la puerta, el amor salió por la ventana!»

Miró al cielo, con la intención de disipar esos desagradables pensamientos. Todo estaba despejado, sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron en las montañas, no había señales de tormenta.

«El día perfecto»

Karla apretó las correas de su pesada mochila negra. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¡Espérame! —Aquel grito repentino, la asustó.

Iba a girarse en busca del autor, pero este le sobrepaso al lado. Se trataba de un niño, que se apresuró a llegar al lado de otro infante el cual salía, de una de las viviendas del camino; ambos comenzaron a andar entre risas, rumbo a la escuela.

«Amigos»

Observó a los niños que se alejaban, para luego retomar su camino. La escena de amistad, la hizo meditar un poco, sobre su vida actual.

«Rebeca.»

—Nunca fui, tú amiga—hablo despectiva.

Rebeca era la joven con quien Karla pasaba horas al teléfono, no era de extrañarse, pues ambas se conocían desde pequeñas, estudiaban en el mismo colegio y cuando tuvieron la edad suficiente, para salir de casa sin la compañía de un mayor, disfrutaban de ir a la plaza del pueblo, para desahogarse de lo mal que lo pasaban en sus hogares. Su examiga vivía sola con su padre. El hombre por su trabajo, raras veces compartía tiempo con su hija.

Podría decirse que, Karla y Rebeca eran muy unidas, nadie ponía en tela de juicio su amistad. Pero... nada es eterno.

La atracción por los chicos se hizo presente, y ambas se sentaban en las gradas de la cancha, a babear por los integrantes del equipo de baloncesto. Karla solo tenía ojos para su crush, un europeo pelirrojo de ojos marrones, que estaba en el colegio, gracias a un intercambio estudiantil.

Rebeca la animaba a confesarse, pero la timidez de la azabache de ojos negros, le hacía desistir.

Un buen día, las jovencitas hacían su acostumbrada rutina, sentadas en las gradas de la cancha, esta vez no estaban mirando a los chicos. Estaban debatiendo, sobre un capítulo de su serie favorita, que era muy popular entre los varones, y ellas la veían por los personajes masculinos. Las dos, no se percataron de la presencia de los chicos del equipo de baloncesto, que atentos escuchaban su plática.

El susto que recibieron las dos, cuando uno de los jóvenes se animó a integrarse a la conversación, dando su punto de vista. Las amigas gritaban internamente, al ver a los muchachos populares, rodearles y prestarles atención a sus alocadas teorías, sobre la serie.

Un sueño hecho realidad para ambas, hasta que los varones, se centraron en Rebeca, quien, al ser más carismática, no pasó desapercebida por el grupo. Karla no se molestó, pues reconocía la personalidad avasalladora de su amiga. Así que se limitó a ser una espectadora, en aquella improvisada tertulia.

Los días pasaron y Rebeca se convirtió en la popular de la escuela, los chicos se reunían en los recesos con ella, y algunas compañeras del salón se habían vuelto sus amigas, con el fin de estar al lado de los adonis del colegio.

Karla esperaba que su amiga pasará tiempo con ella, pero nunca sucedió.

Rebeca y el chico pelirrojo de intercambio, anunciaron su noviazgo tiempo después.

«Eso dolió»

Su pensamiento le recordó a la actual Karla, lo mal que se sintió cuando se enteró.

Con ese suceso, y los desplantes de parte de su "amiga" dio por zanjada su amistad. Ese día al llegar a su casa—con el rencor como consejero—, decidió borrar todas las conversaciones que, tenía en el chat con Rebeca. Finalmente bloqueó su número.

A fin de no ver a su examiga por los pasillos, besuqueándose con su crush; la azabache decidió quedarse todos los recesos, en el salón, adelantando tareas o repasando la clase recién terminada. Lo que le valió subir su promedio.

Captando la atención de los maestros, que la cubrían de halagos por su desempeño. Aquello era un pequeño oasis, en su amargo vivir.

En los recesos, varios alumnos de menor promedio le pedían asesorías, para pasar los exámenes finales. La chica de ojos negros les apoyaba sin esperar nada a cambio, y esto la hizo ser nombrada, la delegada de la clase, por recomendación de sus compañeros que en agradecimiento la nominaron.

En esa época, Karla fue feliz, si bien no tuvo una amiga como Rebeca, ayudar a otros se volvió su mantra. No importaba que tan mal la pasará en casa, al llegar al colegio, era gratamente recibida por sus compañeros de aula.

«Demasiado bueno, para ser verdad»

Una mañana, Karla llegó a la escuela acompañada de su madre, a petición de la directora. Nadie la recibió en la entrada y una horrible corazonada; se apoderó de su ser.

La adolescente y su progenitora estaban sentadas frente al escritorio de la superiora. Una imponente mujer, de cabello canoso, lentes gruesos y cuerpo delgado, vistiendo un pulcro traje beige.

La mujer les saludo a amabas y sin más, procedió a sacar su celular, con el ceño fruncido. Ingresó al blog del colegio, y reprodujo un audio que un anónimo, había subido la tarde anterior. 

—La profesora Castillo es la lamebotas de la directora, no puedes hacer nada que ya va de chismosa. Me queda el consuelo, que el profesor Rojas de matemáticas no gusta de ella ¿Viste cómo le coquetea ella, en el salón de maestros? —una risa se escucha—no la culpo, el profe de mate, esta como agua para chocolate.

El audio finaliza. La directora observa de forma inquisitiva, a la adolescente aterrada, frente a ella.

Karla busca con la mirada a su madre, topándose con la decepción en su rostro.

—Es su voz, Señorita Avilez—Asegura la superiora.

—¡Esa conversación la tuve, con Rebeca, hace mucho! —Se defendió la menor—¡Ella también dijo cosas horribles! ¡Es una maldita arpía!

—¿Tiene pruebas? Porque de ser cierto su testimonio, ambas compartirán el castigo.

—Rápido hija, busca en tu celular—, le alentó su madre.

Con sus manos temblorosas y frías por los nervios, Karla sacó su celular, lo desbloqueó y rebuscó, en sus antiguos chats las conversaciones con Rebeca.

Un sudor frío recorrió su frente. Había olvidado, que todos esos mensajes los borró de raíz de su móvil.

—¿Y bien? — Cuestionó impaciente la directora.

—N-n-no tengo la... conversación...— Iba a continuar hablando, pero la superiora la interrumpió.

— Entiendo — la mayor se acomodó las gafas y prosiguió.

—Karla Avilez, usted se va a disculpar públicamente, en la reunión de alumnos de esta mañana. Su cargo de representante de salón será removido...

—¡Es injusto! —Protestó la menor.

—¿Injusto? —le retó su madre—¡Agradece que no te expulsaran por tu insensatez! Estas en serios problemas jovencita, tu padre y yo, decidiremos tu castigo en casa—, advirtió su progenitora.

Karla, sabía lo que se avecinaba—humillaciones—. Ahora entendía la indiferencia de parte de sus compañeros, esa mañana.

Ante esa presión psicológica, no fue consiente, de cuando su madre se retiró. La azabache era escoltada por la directora, al auditorio del colegio.

Su desconexión de la realidad duró poco, al estar frente a un micrófono, cargando con la culpa de su estupidez, mientras Rebeca, sonreía triunfante, observándola entre todos los estudiantes y maestros.

¿Por qué la atacaba? ¿Qué le había hecho ella?

Los días siguientes fueron una pesadilla.

—Tiene buenas notas, porque se acuesta con los maestros.

—Tan inocente que se veía, bien dicen... las tímidas son las peores.

Los maestros se alejaron de ella, con el pretexto de evitar malentendidos, con los padres de familia. En clase y los recesos, siempre estaba sola.

Y con su caída, Rebeca recuperaba su popularidad.

En el hogar de la azabache; el borracho de su padre, la insultaba y despreciaba, su madre ya no intervenía en las discusiones, la desconfianza y vergüenza, eran evidentes de parte de la progenitora. No importaba donde estuviera, su vida era miserable y sin sentido.

La idea del suicidio pareció tentadora en su momento, pero luego la desecho.

«Morir siendo nadie»

Para escapar de aquella pesadilla, buscó refugió en casa de su abuela, una veterana de la guerra de Irak, que había viajado hace años a ese país, como apoyo en las labores humanitarias, ejerciendo su cargo de Marine. Se hubo involucró en el conflicto armado, al encontrarse en un terreno hostil. Teniendo que hacer uso de las armas, para proteger el convoy de ayuda.

Karla nunca tuvo valor de contar a su abuela, lo que pasaba en casa y el colegio. Por que asumía, que tendría la misma reacción que el resto, ignorar su sufrimiento.

Un fin de semana su abuela haría un viaje a la capital, para un seminario de veteranos. La mayor solicitó permiso a los padres de Karla, para que la jovencita cuidará de su casa en su ausencia.

A lo cual el papá de la azabache aceptó, la casa de la veterana se encontraba a dos cuadras de la de ellos.

Karla tendría un fin de semana relajado, lejos de su familia.

Una vez la mayor se marchó, la azabache hurgó en las habitaciones de la casa, cuidando de dejar las cosas como las había encontrado. Buscaba algo interesante, como cartas de antiguos enamorados de su abuela.

En la habitación principal, se encontró un viejo closet de metal, empotrado en la pared. Lo abrió; encontrando ropa y accesorios, cajas sin ningún interés para la azabache, las removió, descubriendo al fondo, una especie de pasador en una de las esquinas de la pared parecía estar cubierta por una tabla.

Se auxilió de un lápiz que estaba en el piso, logrando abrirlo desde afuera. La cubierta cedió, la joven gritó de felicidad. La adrenalina cruzaba por su cuerpo, imaginado que tal vez, la casa tenía un pasadizo secreto, el cual exploraría a gusto.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando un arsenal de armas organizado se hizo presente. Llevó ambas manos a su boca, para callar un grito de panico.

El miedo remplazó la adrenalina, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la cubierta, para colocarla en su lugar.

Detuvo sus acciones, escuchando por primera vez, su voz interior.

«Dales razones, para recordarte.»

Como si del cantó de una sirena se tratase, cambió su miedo por determinación. Sacó su celular, y buscó el nombre de cada arma que se encontraba en ese escondite, así como tutoriales de su uso. Pasó todo el fin de semana, sumergida en cada instructivo, que le diera el conocimiento necesario, para manipularlas.

Las ganadoras, fueron una docena de granadas de fragmentación, las cuales parecían ser más fáciles de cargar y usar. Las ocultó en su mochila, y luego puso su ropa sobre estas.

Cuando su abuela regresó, Karla entregó las llaves de la casa, asegurándose antes, de dejar todo como si nada. Ambas se despidieron con un abrazo. La de ojos negros, partió a su casa, ocultando sus nervios.

Una nota de voz, desencadeno una serie de sucesos que, despertaron un demonio en el cuerpo de Karla, uno que buscaba venganza, sin tregua alguna.

Un incendio comienza con una chispa...un infierno se rige por un demonio.

Karla llegó a su destino, su colegio. Una sonrisa siniestra, se dibujó en sus labios.

«¿Que tan rápido, pueden correr?»

Camino por los desolados pasillos, todos estaban en clase. Lo comprobó cuando, se asomó por la ventana de su salón. La primera clase era con la profesora Castillo, pero en su lugar estaba el profesor Rojas.

«¿Cuál es la diferencia?»

Se quito la mochila, para sacar una granada de la caja, una vez logrado su cometido, se la volvió a poner. Ocultó sus brazos atrás de su espalda, quitando el seguro de la granada.

Ingresó al salón, dio tres golpes con su talón a la puerta, captando la atención de sus compañeros y el maestro.

Levanto amabas manos, mostrando en su derecha el seguro de la granada, y en su izquierda el arma activada.

El rostro aterrado de Rebeca lo decía todo.

«Seré tu ultimo recuerdo»

Después...todo se volvió negro.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora:
> 
> Hola, mis invocador@s, originalmente esta historia, participaba en el concurso de Halloween de 2019 de una editorial, si bien no gane, fue el impulso que tuve para salir del baúl de los escritores. Gracias a unas amigas fickers que conocí gracias a wattpad y facebook.
> 
> La fecha en la que todo comenzó fue un hermoso 31 de octubre. Y por ello doy inaugurado mi nuevo perfil en está plataforma, con este oneshot de suspenso.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
